


My teacher baby

by Sweet_Vampire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Play Little Tony Stark, Age play little Bucky, Age play little Loki, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But he already did bad things, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, Maria Stark Lives, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, non-sexual spankings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Vampire/pseuds/Sweet_Vampire
Summary: Where Steve, a kind doctor, meets Tony, a sweet teacher, during one of his shifts.Can a simple hesitation reveal a "secret" that you have kept for so long?  What did fate have in store for these two? ..
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter One

Another day was starting, it was still 6:30 am when Steve woke up to the loud noise of the alarm clock, grumbling a little he got up and went to the bathroom to do his morning hygiene. After leaving only with a towel around his waist, he wore a simple outfit (which he used on a daily basis) and went down the stairs that led to the living room and found his 4-legged friend, Bob, a 2-year-old German shepherd. The kitchen went to make breakfast and feed her faithful companion, the day looked like it would be long.

Properly fed, Steve went to get his work bag, saying goodbye to Bob, who would be alone at home until 8:00 am, when a sweet lady named Peggy would arrive, the assistant and as a mother for Steve. She left the house and went to the garage, where she got her car and set out on her duty. It was just another normal day, waking up, getting ready, having a hearty breakfast and going to work. Arriving at the hospital, Steve parked the car and got in, greeting some people and arrived at his office, where his friend and co-worker waited. 

"Invading my office at this hour, Samma?" He asked playfully.

"First, I swear that if you call me Samma one more time I will put my foot in a place where it shouldn't fit, and second that because I am your friend and can handle you every day I can."

"I have to remind Buck to give you limits, Sammy. " he commented with a laugh. 

"Of course my friend, everything for my baby"ended the speech in a low tone "Anyway. I came to tell you that today I won't be able to stay on duty, James is "sick" and I need to take care of my husband."

" Okay, Sam Get well for Bucky! "

"Thanks, bro. I'm going," even more said already leaving the room. 

"Until ... "Steve took some papers and started reading, and then, his day had really started ...

~~~

Tony woke up at 7:00 am, heard the alarm go off, was not a little late, but not so much. He made a tearful pout behind the pacifier when he remembered that he would have to go to work, teaching was good, but also tiring, especially when the class had students who wanted nothing more than to mess up and hinder the course of the class. 

He stretched out on the bed like a kitten, so adorable. He fumbled for the bed looking for his inseparable teddy bear Rhodey, making a face in the process when he didn't find him in bed, only then looking around did he find his friend on the floor, next to the bed, probably in his sleep he knocked him over. Tony's hands were quick to pick up the teddy from the floor, giving him a tight hug and making a quick apology, then he headed for the bathroom, then went to do his morning hygiene.

Feeling more awake after taking a shower, Tony went to get dressed (obviously) and finally went to have his breakfast, which was usually cinnamon milk and cereal, he really needed to change his eating habits, that was a fact. He prepared his milk and made it very warm, then pouring it into his favorite mug, emblazoned with a puppy, which was paired with his pacifier.

He took it quietly and went to school, when he arrived he went straight to the teachers' room where he would have an instant meeting to determine what would be done to change the red score of many students, really that two months was not being easy.

Minutes later he went to class, he was relieved to learn that he would not teach in the last two hours, as the class would go for a walk. Once there, he greeted the students and as he was short of time due to the meeting, he decided to spend only one activity for simple.

At 2:00 pm, Tony went home, arriving tired. "Another "expired" day, I survived those hormone-laden teenagers," he thought.

He went straight to the shower, right after going to lunch, and finally a healthy meal, shredded chicken, rice, mashed potatoes and salad, accompanied by fresh orange juice.

~~~

Meanwhile, Steve was busy, a seriously ill patient had just arrived at the hospital, he would certainly need surgery, his chances of survival were slim. The "good thing" was that he is not a surgeon, he would not need to witness that. Despite having seen many things, he was still upset when he knew that a patient died, after all it was a life, but he knew that colleagues would do anything for the patient.

The clock said 19:00 pm, Steve was leaving the hospital now, after a long and hectic day, he went to the parking lot and then got in the car and started, heading for the rest he wanted and needed at that moment.

~~~

In tony's apartment, he had a ball wrapped around his bed, he was sleeping so peacefully, but he was awakened with his cell phone ringing. Complaining a little for having to leave his comfort zone, I call his pacifier. Tony without even looking at who he was was immediately aware.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, my baby!"

"Yes!" Tony would recognize that voice wherever he was. "Daddy," he said cheerfully, now awake. 

"And how is my boy? " Asked Howard. 

"Well, I just miss you ..." he replied with his head down. 

"Oh, sunshine. Dad and Mom will be visiting you soon, little one."

"Promise? "

"- Yes son. Promise. I'm sorry for waking you up, have you had dinner?"

"but - Yes. And no problem, you can call anytime."

"Okay, little one. Now daddy needs to go."

"Okay, send mom a kiss. I love you, bye. "

"Yes, I do. I love you, sunshine. Bye"- Howard hung up.

In fact, Tony had only taken milk to sleep, he was not hungry. But he also wouldn't have worried his father. Then he went back to sleep.

~~

And Steve was seriously thinking about doing that too, he fed Bob and went to his room, where he took a quick shower and "threw himself" on the bed, where he practically fell a sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, I forgot to warn you in the last chapter,Tony is twenty-four and Steve is thirty-two, Howard is a good father, because I just didn't want to let my baby Tony, suffer.

The clock said 3:21 in the morning when Tony woke up panting, a whimper and soon after, a loud and loud cry could be heard in the apartment, heaven, he was crying like a lap child who will just wake up alone and wanted his parents, well, he really wanted them there with him, but he couldn't. 

And he also didn't want to wake them up. He stayed a long time with tears falling on his beautiful face, and his breathing failed, but he forced himself to calm down, it had just been a nightmare, and as much as it was scary, it was not real. Deciding then, he went back to bed picking up his comfort items and even with a little fear he gave himself up to sleep. After all, it was going to be a long day again ...

He woke up again at 6:00 am, and with a long sigh he got up and went straight to the bathroom, made his needs as usual and when he returned to the room he sent a quick message to his mother warning that it was fine.

And so, then his day started, right after breakfast he went to school and since he had scheduled a tour with one of his classes, he assumed that the day would be long, but not as tiring as trying to get some students pay attention in class. 

~~~

Already Steve, woke up earlier than usual, the reason? Well, his partner kept barking and hitting his paws on his bedroom door, in an attempt to enter the room.

He got up and did the same things he always did, hygiene, bathing, dressing and finally he paid attention to Bob, who saw his owner running down the stairs and ended up next to the pot of his precious feed. 

He was more than excited, the next day would be his day off, not that he didn't like his job, quite the contrary, he loved what he did. But a break was always welcome.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Steve greeted some people, including Sharon, a beautiful and friendly young woman who was interning there.

And he went straight to his office, today he would have a visit from one of his favorite patients,Ms. Maria, a 76-year-old lady, kind and with a heart problem and diabetes.

He didn't see Wilson, her colleague was off, probably enjoying the day with her husband. Soon, the sweet lady entered the office, but it was no big deal. Just a routine appointment.

Steve, so when he said goodbye to the lady, he went to the reception to see if he had any more appointments for that time, or if he could already go to lunch.

"Hey,Sharon. Something more for me ?. 

"Hello,Dr You have 4 more patients, all to be seen in the afternoon.."

"Okay, thank you. I'll enjoy and have lunch, see you later."

"Good lunch, see you!" So, Steve went to a restaurant near the hospital, just cross the street and that's it, he would have a delicious lunch, maybe not as healthy as what he himself would do, but do what?

~~~~

Tony, on the other hand, was "dead", the walk with his shift had been almost perfect, some things happened that left him exhausted.

First they had to do a trail, and let's agree that he was a little sedentary, it was incredible how even if he did not exercise at all and had an unhealthy diet he was able to stay in shape. 

And second, he forgot to put on and take repellent, so let's suppose that mosquitoes have taken full advantage of his "no protection", honestly, who in full conscience would make a trail, in the woods and would not pass repellent?

That was what was going on in his head.

So she decided to go home soon, then he would talk to the class. And so it was. He arrived, took a long and good shower, prepared something to eat, and went to watch cartoons.

Only then did he remember to call his mother, even though he texted earlier, she should be worried.

Tony picked up his cell phone on the center table and dialed the number, finally it was attacked on the 4th ring. 

"Hello?"

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi dear! I thought I forgot who gave birth to you."

"Our mother, what a drama. I texted in the morning. And it would be impossible to forget you, you know that, right?"

"Yes son. I know. It's just that after you went to live alone your father and I have no one to "pamper", we miss you, sunshine ..."

"I know mom, I miss you a lot too ... but tell me, how are the things there?"

"Well my love. And the work? Is it tiring? Have you got me a son-in-law yet, Tones?"

"Okay, a little tiring, yes. But I love to teach. And no, Mom, no son-in-law for you, not yet!"

"Well, if you say, sunshine ... I need to go, son, your father is sending a kiss, soon we will visit you." 

"Okay, send another one. I'll wait, bye!" 

"Goodbye, my baby"

As soon as he hung up, Tony decided to go and correct the activities of his class, it was an essay talking about the person that each one wanted to become when he grew up, to become an adult.

He was seriously happy, some essays were very well written, and every wish of his students left him with the hope that perhaps the world would improve with the new generation.

After finishing corrections he came to the conclusion that he was tired and was going to get some sleep. And so, he took his Rodhey, his paci and his little blanket. Lying down right after, and ended up sleeping, he was so serene that it would be a sin to wake him up.

~~~  
Just as Tony fell asleep, Steve had just made his last appointment of the day. Leaving the office, he again greeted Sharon, and went home.

Happy that he would rest the next day and maybe take Bob for a walk, his partner was deserving, he was behaving more than usual.

When Steve came home,Margareth usually said that the dog did not obey her, but now he is quiet as an angel, _maybe he needs a companion_ , thought Steve.

Arriving home,Peggy greeted him first and said that she was late and needed to go home, Steve kindly offered to take her, but the sweet lady refused. So he ate, showered and went to sleep. He couldn't wait for dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a different word in the text that possibly was not translated correctly let me know!! I hope you like it and if you want to comment and leave kudos


	3. Chapter Three

Another day started, Steve woke up early as usual. He was off duty, but he wanted to take the day off to hang out with Bob and do other things. The day was cold, but still he would not fail to enjoy it. To start the day he prepared a hearty breakfast, fed his dog who kept following him and went to the gym, he wasn’t much to go to, because he didn’t have that much time, but keeping in shape was something he liked it. Shortly after the exercises were completed, he took a shower right there, and went to get Bob at home, today he had been alone at home, because Sharon had some problems to solve and therefore he could not go. He took his friend and went straight to a park not far from there, decided to go walking.

Arriving at the park, he let Bob play with other "little friends", always with an attentive, logical eye, he would not risk losing his companion, and went to sit on a wooden stool, typical of the square, but more modern and tidy. He spent some time watching children, dogs and people of various ages laughing, playing, exercising and other things that are done in parks and that was when something, or rather, someone caught his attention. There was a man sitting alone on another stool next to him, not that it was abnormal, but he was looking in awe as Bob ran and played with another puppy that had probably made friends.

He hardly blinked, it looked like he was seeing a creature from another mute, at the same time that he looked admired, smiled, it was strange if he wasn't so adorable, don't wait. 

Was he really finding someone he just "met" adorable? What if he wanted to steal your dog from you? Before Steve reformed his thinking, the stranger got up and left, but not before smiling again at the two playful dogs.

What a lovable stranger, thought Steve. Anyway, he needed to go home and so he did, he went to get Bob and they left.

~~~

Tony woke up more than happy, it was today, finally his parents were going to visit him. For all this happiness he was barely able to sleep, anxiety was taking over his body, and that was bad, after all, anxiety was never a good thing. He barely drank coffee, his parents' flight would arrive only at 10 am, but he was so anxious that he decided to leave the house at 8 am, took advantage of it and spent in a park, where he sat down and was thinking about life.

Well, he thought too much, he only came out of the trance when he heard barking, and as he had a passion for dogs he decided to look for the provider of that sound, finding then two dogs playing, right from the beginning he was delighted. One of them looked like his dog as a child, Marley was his name, a sweet dog who died of old age. And since he hasn't been in contact with another dog since, he was delighted, heavens, they were so beautiful. 

He spent a long time looking at the dogs that didn't even notice their existence, or maybe they did and didn't care. Only after he remembered the real reason for leaving home and the best thing, having changed his day off, it was Friday, so he would only work on Monday, he would have the whole weekend to be with his parents , he waited so long for this that he could barely contain himself. 

He then got up and still smiling, he left the park and found his car, getting in and leaving for the airport. Getting there was only 15 minutes to 10 am, he then had to wait, waited "so much" that he was already getting bored, that's when he heard a sweet voice calling him.

"Tony , sunshine?"

He immediately turned around and came face to face with the 2 people he loved most in life. 

"Mama, dada!" He smiled as he stood up and approached them, hugging his mother first, oh how he had missed those arms wrapping him so gently. The mother greeted him with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"To my baby, how I missed you." lamented Maria

-"Me too, Mommy, a lot."

Then he turned to his father and hugged him, tighter than his mother. He really missed his father's warm arms holding him. Howard, like his wife, greeted the son with a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

-"Hi, my boy"

"Hi, Daddy! "Tony smiled.

"Okay, how about we go home?" Suggested Maria. 

" It would be great, honey." replied Howard

"So, Tiny? "-

"Sure, let's go!" They left the airport in the direction of the parking lot, reached the car and packed their bags. Only then did Tony suggest, "How about you drive, Daddy?" -

"Okay, son. But tell me, are your eyes a little droopy, are you sleepy, didn't you sleep well?"

"I'm really a little tired, I didn't sleep much tonight."

"Is there a specific reason, baby?" Maria asked in a worried voice. -

"Hmm, I was a little anxious about your arrival, that's all."

"Okay, son. Now that we are here you will rest. Are you listening, little boy?"

"Yes sir." he replied smiling.

And so, it was the whole trip. Howard driving, Maria occupying the passenger seat beside him and Tony in the back, who kept chattering about how happy he was and what he planned to do during the time they would be there and that he wanted to start as soon as they got home, not to waste time. 

His parents just smiled in agreement, but deep down they knew that the first thing they would do would be to put the little chatterbox to take a nap, and he would yawn every 2 minutes or less. It was stamped on his pretty face how tired he was. They arrived in front of the building about 30 minutes later, Yaser got in the car and parked in the garage. Then enter the elevator with your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve "meets" Tony for the first time!  
>  Maria and Howard come to visit their son!  
>  One thing that I forgot to warn will have scenes of spanking but nothing sexual, but as a form of punishment for bad behavior, if you don't like it you can skip the scenes ..  
>  I hope you are enjoying it!


	4. Chapter four

When Howard and Maria allowed little Stark to open the apartment door, they soon noticed their son's mood swings. But it was logical that they knew the reason, Tony knew that as soon as the parents arrived they would send him to bed, and he in no way wanted that.

Gosh, had he waited so long for that moment and couldn't enjoy it now? That was unfair! Even though he was tired, he didn't want to go to sleep. 

And already knowing that the parents would not give up so easily, he decided to blackmail, maybe morning would solve. And that is what he did, he sat down on the sofa all sulking, with a huge beak on his lips and refused to go to sleep. As Maria knew that her husband hated tantrums he tried to talk to his boy.

" Hey, baby, come with mommy. We know you're tired, why don't you collaborate?" 

"I already said I don't want to,mommie!" He continued with his arms crossed while pouting. 

Howard, at another time, would find it ridiculously cute, but now he was tired of the trip, and dealing with tantrums was not his forte. Then he tried again; 

"Anthony,come on!"

"No!”He shouted, and when he saw his father's unhappy face, tears came automatically, just as his lips began to tremble. 

"Don't yell, and swallow that cry, I didn't even hit you. And you will sleep, yes. Whether you like it or not!"

Those words only made Tony's crying increase, but as Howard knew it was pure tantrum, he didn't care so much. Maria, on the other hand, went to the kitchen to prepare a warm bottle for her boy, she knew that this way he would sleep. While she was preparing, Tony was still sitting crying and his father beside him, just watching. He had to admit, he had even missed his son's mornings and tantrums. 

So, he approached Tony and hugged him, then took him to his lap, where the little one clung to his neck, crying more. He started to rock him like a baby to try to calm him down, it worked, little by little Tony stopped crying, now just sniffling, he looked at his father and asked;

"Daddy, hit?"

"No love. Daddy, it won't hit. But the next time you scream, you're going to get a good spanking, understand?"

"Yes..." 

"Well, because you still have to sleep." spoke and realized that he would cry again. - 

"No, Dad. sleep not." 

"Sleep, yes. Look what Mommy brought! ”Maria interrupted. 

Tony looked at his mother and saw his milk bottle, probably his favorite, cinnamon milk. He even thought about getting more tantrum, but he was too tired for that, besides not wanting to take those good spankings that his father offered. Really, the idea of taking his warm milk in his father's lap was tempting.

He fixed it on his lap, so that he could drink, and took it from his wife. Then he offered it to Tony, who accepted at first. He closed his eyes as he slowly sucked the milk, one hand was holding the bottle, while the other was playing with the collar of his father's shirt. Trisha looked at everything enchanted, heavens, she had her family there, her loves, she couldn't be happier. 

Seeing that the milk was almost running out, she went to prepare his bed and choose a comfortable pajamas for her son. He ended up choosing one of the cutest ones, which was nothing more than shorts and a shirt, all two printed with teddy bears. She also took his pacifier, taking it to the living room, and giving it to her husband, to make the change as soon as the milk ran out.

When the milk ran out, Tony was already asleep, so serene. He then brought the nipple through the pacifier, at first he whimpered a little, but soon began to suck the object. 

He took his little one to the bedroom, where he put him on the bed and changed him, taking off those heavy clothes and putting on his light and adorable pajamas. After the exchange that took a while, because the little one threatened to wake up several times, he arranged it under the blankets and sealed his forehead. Tony was so cute, the paci went up and down in his mouth,Rhodey was stuck in his arms and his blanket was around him, so adorable.

Howard and Maria were in the kitchen, having a quick meal, then going to rest for a while. They ate and went to the guest room, where they always stayed. They took a quick shower and lay down, falling asleep shortly thereafter. 

~~~~ 

In the meantime, Steve had already come home with Bob, who was loose in the yard, and he eating a quick sandwich and wondering if he would do anything else or go to sleep. He preferred to go to sleep, then he worked out other things. And so it was, he lay down and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Steve still slept calm and peaceful, until the ring of his cell phone woke him up, and he answered immediately without even seeing who it was.

Hello?

\- Hey, Stevie. I just wanted to confirm tonight." on the other hand, and for a moment Steve wanted to strangle his best friend, he had lifted him out of his sleep, one of the things was than he most expected in the day to do.

\- Ah, Samma. I can't believe you woke me up for this, of course I will.

\- Okay, disgusted. Sorry, you can go back to your beauty sleep." he ended up laughing.

"As if I could do it, bye, Sam. - he didn't even wait for the other to answer and hung up. As he couldn't sleep anymore, he went to prepare something to eat, the clock read 6 pm and even though he slept more than 5 hours he was tired. He ate a quick meal and went to arrange to go out with his couple of friends, Bucky and Sam.

## (I used this to break the time before?? I forgot, well will I use these now)

Maria woke up and looked at her side in bed looking for her husband, but what she found made her smile even more, there was her boy, all wrapped up, that image made her heart warm. Ah, how she loved that child.

She got up and sealed her son's forehead, heading towards the bathroom. Soon after, she went towards the kitchen, watching in the living room the husband watching a movie on the sofa, she smiled as she approached and as soon as she was noticed by the other she felt a pair of arms around her, she sealed the lips of the husband who smiled with the act .

\- There's food on the counter. - Your husband warned. 

-You did it? - she asked curiously.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Hmm, I married the right man. - She said and left towards the kitchen, leaving Howard with a silly smile on his face.

Tony woke up alone and as she didn't like it, she made a face while standing up and went looking for her parents. Arriving in the coridor he asked:

\- Mama, papa? -The words came out a little confused because of the pacifier that remained in her mouth.

Mama? - he repeated, making a crying face when he didn't receive an answer, he kept walking, until he saw his father sitting on the sofa in his living room, a relief ran through his body, it could be an idiotic thought, but for a moment he had thought in the possibility of parents abandoning it.

Daddy? - he called and soon saw the man turn his head in his direction, he smiled and called him close, which Tony did not hesitate to do since he was almost running to hug his father.

Hey, little Prince. Sleep well?

\- humrum- he just shook his head, while looking for more comfort in his father's arms.

Good, my baby. How about we go see what mommy is doing? -

Yes! he held out his hand to his father as he stood up and smiled and took it, going in front of his little one.

Arriving in the kitchen they had the vision of Maria washing the dishes she had used, Tony broke free from her father and almost ran to hug her mother, who smiled when she felt her son's arms around her waist. “

Hi, sunshine, did you sleep well?” She asked, still smiling.

Yes mom!

Are you hungry, my love?

\- Unhum.

\- Then sit there, and let's eat, sunshine "and soon Tony was served with a well-stuffed dish, which he soon"attacked ". While eating his parents just admired him, how could he be so cute?

The clock struck 9 pm, while the Stark couple and their son were in the living room watching a movie, Steve was at a bar with his couple of friends, even though he knew that the next day he would have to wake up early, he didn't worry, he was happy to be there with the people you care about.


End file.
